


Motorcyclist

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [97]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn kocha szybką jazdę więc kupuję sobie motor co nie podoba się jego chłopakowi - Louisowi. Więc Zayn porywa go na przejażdżkę na której Lou bardzo się boi, ale możliwość mocnego przytulania Zayna przyprawia go mocniejsze uczucia, więc gdy zatrzymują się w lesie Lou je okazuje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcyclist

 - Żartujesz sobie.  
 - Nie.  
 - Powiedz, że żartujesz.  
 - Nie żartuję, Louis.  
           Louis zmrużył groźnie oczy i obrócił się, by zerknąć przez firankę na podjazd. Sapnął głośno i zazgrzytał zębami, po czym założył ręce na piersi i obrzucił swojego chłopaka złym spojrzeniem.  
 - Okej, więc nie żartujesz – wycedził. – Nie wiem co ten potwór robi na naszym podjeździe, ale ma zniknąć, rozumiesz?  
 - Podaj mi jeden racjonalny powód _dlaczego,_ to to zrobię – powiedział Zayn, podrzucając w dłoni kluczyki.  
 - Mógłbym ci podać _tysiąc_ powodów! Ale jeden najważniejszy: nie chcę, żebyś umarł, kretynie!  
           Zayn westchnął, nieco zirytowany i pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku chłopaka i ciągnąc go na dwór.  
 - To jest _motor_ , Louis! Prawdopodobieństwo wypadku podróżując samochodem, a motorem jest takie samo – powiedział powoli, zapinając swoją skórzaną kurtkę i wyjmując spod siedzenia dodatkowy kask.  
  - To nie jest prawda! – zawołał piskliwym głosem Louis, rozszerzając oczy z przerażenia. – Poza tym, doskonale wiemy, że kochasz szybką jazdę, a to mi się wcale nie podoba!  
 - _Kocham_ ciebie. _Uwielbiam_ szybką jazdę – poprawił go Zayn, wciskając mu na głowę czarny, lśniący kask. – A teraz wsiadaj i nie marudź.  
 - Nie!  
 - Wsiadaj, Lou.  
 - Nie wsiądę na tę bestię!  
 - Okej. – Zayn westchnął i szybkim ruchem posadził Louisa na motorze, samemu zajmując miejsce przed nim. – A teraz lepiej się mnie złap, jeśli nie chcesz spaść.  
 - ZAYN!  
           Zayn zaśmiał się cicho i dodał gazu; silnik zawył i motor wyskoczył do przodu z piskiem opon. Lou pisnął, choć jego głos był przytłumiony przez kask i zacisnął ramiona wokół pasa Zayna, przyciskając się mocno do jego pleców.  
 - Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię, Boże, jak ja cię nienawidzę – mamrotał pod nosem, a choć Zayn nie mógł go dokładnie usłyszeć przez szum wiatru, dodał gazu i zaśmiał się, gdy Louis objął go mocniej, chwytając się palcami jego skórzanej kurtki.  
           Lou przymknął oczy, modląc się w duchu. Boże, jechali tak szybko, tak strasznie szybko! A mięśnie pleców Zayna poruszały się tak niesamowicie… I cholera, jak on cudnie pachniał! Luis uniósł powieki, obserwując szczupłe uda Zayna, sprawnie się poruszające. I jego czarne włosy powiewające na wietrze. Przesunął biodrami, mocniej się do niego przyciskając coraz twardszą erekcją. Zayn sapnął i ostro szarpnął kierownicą, zjeżdżając z asfaltu na wyboistą, leśną dróżkę, zatrzymując się po kilku przejechanych metrach.  
           Powoli zszedł z czarnego motoru i oparł się o drzewo, obserwując jak Louis zdejmuje kask i mierzwi dłonią karmelowe włosy.  
 - Mógłbym się założyć, że nawet ci się podobało – zauważył, sugestywnie spoglądając na wybrzuszenie w spodniach Louisa.  
 - Zamknij się, Malik – warknął Louis, kładąc kask na siedzenie motoru i podchodząc do chłopaka szybkim krokiem, przygryzając usta. – I tak cię nienawidzę.  
           Pochylił się nad nim, opierając dłonie na korze drzewa po bokach jego głowy, wyciskając krótki pocałunek na ustach chłopaka. Zayn westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, gdy Louis odsunął się nieznacznie, przesuwając swoje wargi na jego szczękę.  
 - Ale…  
           Krótkie muśnięcie brody pokrytej zarostem.  
 - Muszę…  
           Delikatne przesunięcie nosem po policzku.  
 - Przyznać…  
           Wyssanie władczej malinki tuż za uchem.  
 - Że wyglądasz…  
           Gwałtowne wyrzucenie bioder do przodu w poszukiwaniu upragnionego tarcia.  
 - Cholernie seksownie…  
           Brutalne zmiażdżenie ust w namiętnym pocałunku.  
 - Na tym motorze…  
           Louis opadł na kolana, sprawnym ruchem rozpinając rozporek spodni Zayna i zsuwając je razem z czerwonymi bokserkami. Wziął do ręki pulsującego penisa chłopaka, łagodnie całując czubek pokryty preejekulatem, wpatrując się w brązowe tęczówki Zayna, który rozchylił usta i jęknął gardłowo, gdy Louis zassał go mocno.


End file.
